All God's Lonely Children
by Bardic Jester
Summary: It's a quick in and out. We go in. I point my gun at the cashier. You grab the cash. We get out. Simple. How can it go wrong?


All God's Lonely Children

"Do you remember the plan?" Duncan asks.

"What?" Scott says, broken from a daze.

"The plan. Do you remember it?"

"Yes."

"Say it."

"What?"

"Say it out loud. I want to make sure we're straight."

"That's stupid."

"We're not moving until you say it."

"Fine," Scott says. "It's a quick in and out. We go in. I point my gun at the cashier. You grab the cash. We get out. Simple. Hard to fuck up."

"It better be," Duncan says.

He turns the key of the truck. Kenny Rogers plays on the radio. It's midnight. The country road is empty. Neither of them say anything.

Duncan comes to a stop in front of the gas station. The lights are on. The cashier wears a dark blue tuque and a bright red t-shirt. There are two cars parked takes the keys out of the ignition.

"Looks like it's some hick at the till tonight," Scott whispers. "What do you make of the other car? Do you think anyone else is in there?"

"Lets wait a minute." Duncan says. He rolls down his window, and lights a cigarette.

Scott opens the glove compartment. He pulls out a revolver, looks down the sight, and checks the chamber to make sure it's loaded.

"What are you doing that for?" Duncan asks. "We're not going to fire the thing. We're only using it to scare the fucker. It's not like a gas clerk is going to care enough to fight back."

"It'll come in handy, trust me," Scott says. He hands Duncan the revolver. Duncan tucks it into his waistband. Scott reaches back behind the bench, and pulls out a shotgun. He cocks it. "Alright. Doesn't look like there is anyone else. Lets go."

"I think we should wait another minute."

Scott ignores the suggestion. He opens the door and steps out of the truck. He pulls a balaclava over top of his face. "Lets do this," he says, before walking slowly towards the gas station. The shotgun hanging in his right hand.

"God dammit," Duncan says. He tosses his cigarette, and follows behind Scott. He puts on his own balaclava.

Scott stops for a moment before the door. "You ready?" He asks.

"Yeah," Duncan nods. He takes out the revolver.

Scott kicks open the door. "Alright you motherfucker!" he yells out, pointing his gun towards the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper throws his hands into the air. Duncan follows closely behind Scott. "Now, if you follow my instructions, then no one's going to get hurt. You understand that Ezekiel?" Scott threatens, reading the clerk's name tag.

Ezekiel nods.

"Now, I want you to open the till and then walk out from behind the counter. If you make any sudden movements, if I just don't like the way you look at me, I will fucking end you." Scott says. He keeps the shotgun pointed towards Ezekiel.

Ezekiel slowly lowers his hands to press a button on the till. With a _ding_, it opens. Ezekiel raises his hands back up. Scott steps forward, motioning for Ezekiel to walk around the counter. Slowly, Ezekiel moves.

Once Ezekiel is a few feet from the counter, Duncan sticks his revolver back in his waistline, and jumps over the counter. He pulls out a small black bag and begins to fill it with money.

Scott steps up to Ezekiel. He reaches forward and pulls off Ezekiel's hat. "It's summer time man. You look like a fag with that on," Scott says.

Duncan finishes filling the bag. "Okay. Got it." He says. He looks up from behind the counter. Across the store, he sees a woman with brown hair peeking out from the bathroom door. "Oh Shit!" Duncan calls out.

"What?" Scott asks. He turns around to face where Duncan was looking. The woman closes the door before Scott can see. Ezekiel, now that Scott is no longer pointing the gun at him, reaches for the firearm. "Shit!" Scott calls out, as Ezekiel tries to pull the gun from Scott's grasp. Scott pushes forward with all his might. Ezekiel falls to the ground.

_BAM!_

The shotgun goes off. Ezekiel's face paints the floor red.

"Fuck!" Scott yells.

Duncan jumps over the counter. "What the fuck!" He yells.

In shock, Scott pulls off his balaclava. "Holy shit," he says staring down at Ezekiel's no longer moving body.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Duncan says. "We have to get out of here." He insists.

Scott does not move. He continues to stare at the body.

"Come on you shithead," Duncan yells. He grabs Scott by the shoulder and pulls him out the door. Outside, the two run to the truck. Duncan pulls open the driver's seat door and jumps in. Scott sits in the passenger seat and tosses the shotgun over the back of the bench.

Duncan tries to put the keys in the ignition, but his hand is shaking too much. "Dammit!" he cries out, punching the steering wheel.

"Hey man. You saw that right? He jumped me. It wasn't my fault." Scott stares forward, his eyes wide, looking past everything.

"Whatever man."

"No! Not whatever man! It wasn't my fault! He pulled it down with him. It was reflex. My body acted on its own."

"Look. Do you really think that a jury's going to give a fuck whether it was a reflex or not. It was your fault that you looked away."

"Why did you call out? You said 'oh shit' back there."

"It was nothing."

"Nothing? No one says yells out 'oh shit' for nothing!"

"There was someone else in there, okay? A woman." Duncan relents.

"What?" Scott's face goes white. "Oh shit. Do you think she saw my face?"

"I don't know. She was hiding in the bathroom."

"Did she see my face or not!" Scott yells.

"How am I supposed to know? I was focusing on the fact that you fucking shot that guy! Why did you take off you balaclava anyway?"

"I don't know," Scott rubs his face. "I wasn't thinking." He takes a deep breath. "Crap, crap, crap!"

"Calm down man."

"Calm down? If that bitch saw my face, then I'm fucked! It's over. That's it!" Scott looks back at the gas station. "I have to make sure she doesn't say anything," he says with a stoic face.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to kill her."

He reaches over the bench to grab the shotgun.

Duncan pushes him down. "What the fuck are you talking about? Killing her? Killing her? Have you gone completely mad?"

"What else am I supposed to do? The only thing linking me to here is hiding in that bathroom. It will only take a second."

"Are you hearing yourself talk? You're talking about killing someone. Killing someone! This isn't a fucking game."

"I already killed once today," Scott says coldly.

"Look. Things are fucked right now. Really fucked. That doesn't mean you should kill an innocent woman. We should just drive away. We need to get away from here."

Scott stares at the gas station. Through the window, he can see the woman slip out of the washroom. She rushes towards the corpse.

"This will only take a second," he says. He reaches behind the bench, and grabs the shotgun. He opens the door, and begins to walk slowly towards the gas station. The shotgun hanging in his right hand.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" Duncan squeezes the steering wheel. For a second, his eyes catch the woman's in the gas station. She sees Scott approaching. She runs back towards the bathroom. "God dammit," Duncan says.

He steps out of the truck. "Scott! Stop!" He yells out. Scott ignores him. Scott continues to walk forward. "Scott! Stop!" Duncan repeats. Scott keeps walking forward. "STOP!"

_BAM!_

Scott falls forward. His arms stretched out on the ground.

Duncan drops the revolver. He stands still for moment.

Silence.

Duncan gets back into the truck. He tries to light a cigarette but his hands are shaking too much. "Fuck!" He yells in frustration. He throws the cigarette and lighter out of the window.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck..."

…

Author's Notes:

I hope you liked it.

Please Leave a Review.

Thanks. BJ.


End file.
